warhammerfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Krasnoludy
"My, synowie Grungniego, piliśmy z gorzkich wód nieszczęścia, lecz przetrwaliśmy. Dopóki choćby jeden krasnolud oddycha, będziemy walczyć ze złem, które nas atakuje i nigdy się nie poddamy." ''- Hengist Stonebelly, Długobrody'' Rasa Krasnoludów jest jedną z najstarszych i najbardziej dumnych spośród wszystkich. W czasach swojej świetności ich imperium rozciągało się od Norski na północy aż do dżungli na południu i od Gór Srebrnej Włóczni na wschodzie do Szarych Gór na zachodzie. Serce ich królestwa - Karak Ankor zawsze będzie leżała jednak w Górach Krańca Świata. Najwyższe pasko górskie, wypełnione wspaniałymi twierdzami, salami a także istnymi cudami inżynierii, takimi jak Poddroga będąca podziemną siecią tuneli o długośći tysięcy kilometrów od Karak Ungor aż do Karak Ośmiu Szczytów. Krasnoludzka inżynieria jest niezwykle dobrze rozwinięta, zwłaszcza pod kątem wynalazków technologicznych na rzecz wojska. Wygląd i cechy szczególne Krasnoludy są niezwykle silne i wytrzymałe. Mają szerokie ramiona, spore brzuchy, wielkie dłonie i szerokie stopy. Idealnie przystosowane są więc do ciężkiej pracy fizycznej, a tunele mogą kopać godzinami nie czując zmęczenia. Ich niespotykana wytrzymałość fizyczna pozwala dźwigać duże ciężary bez wyraźnej utraty szybkości. Krasnoludy mogą się pochwalić nie tylko fizyczną krzepą, ale także mentalną odpornością. Stwierdzenie, że krasnolud zna swój umysł, jest pewnym niedomówieniem. Krasnoludy trzymają się swoich zasad i znane są z niezwykłej determinacji. Głęboko wierzą w zalety i wartość swojej cywilizacji, z pogardą odnoszą się do dokonań ,,słabiej rozwiniętych" ras. To połączenie odporności fizycznej i mentalnej czyni z krasnoludów niezłomnych wojowników. Często będą walczyli do ostatniej kropli krwi, nie godząc się z porażką i bardzo rzadko uciekają z pola bitwy, nawet gdy sytuacja wygląda na beznadziejną. Krasnoludy odznaczają się specjalną umiejętnościom ,, słyszenia" kamienia. Dzięki temu potrafią określić np. jak dawno temu kamień był ciosany. Społeczeństwo Krasnoludzkie społeczeństwo opiera się na Twierdzach, w których żyją. Każda Twierdza ma swojego Króla, a Król największej krasnoludzkiej Twierdzy Karaz-a-Karak jest królem wszystkich krasnoludów. Obecnie panującym jest Wielki Król Thorgrim Strażnik Uraz. Na dole drabiny społecznej znajdują się krasnoludy, które się zhańbiły określane mianem zabójców (slayers). Zabójcy włosy malują na pomarańczowo, stawiają z nich irokezy i szukają honorowej śmierci walcząc z trollami, smokami i demonami. Wyżej w hierarchii znajdują się krasnoludy, które nie mają własnej twierdzy, ale pochodzą z dobrego rodu, który nigdy nie okrył się hańbą. Kolejnym szczeblem są krasnoludy z dobrego klanu, mieszkający w znanej i poważanej Twierdzy, a na samej górze znajduje się rodzina królewska. Dla Krasnoluda, honor jest wszystkim. Bogactwo można zyskać i stracić, ale honor jest jedyną stałą rzeczą w ciągle zmieniającym się świecie. Krasnoludy cenią go sobie bardzo wysoko, wyżej nawet niż własne życie. Miażdżąca większość Krasnoludow wolałaby zginąć, niż zdradzić, użyć podstępu czy shańbić się w inny sposób. Dlatego, jeśli Krasnolud daje ci słowo, to możesz być w 99% pewien, że go dotrzyma, lub zginie. Jest to powód dla którego Krasnoludy niezbyt pochopnie coś komuś przyrzekają. Jednocześnie, jako że same zrobią wszystko, by wypełnić przyrzeczenie lub przysięgę, wymagają tego samego dla innych i można z dużą dozą pewności powiedzieć, że NIENAWIDZĄ krzywoprzysięzców. Jeśli Krasnolud zginie, nie wypełniwszy przysięgi, zazwyczaj przechodzi ona na jego potomków, a później na ich potomków, do czasu, kiedy zostanie wypełniona co do słowa. Krasnoludy bardzo dobrze zapamiętują wszystkie wyrządzone im krzywdy, dlatego biada ci jeśliś kiedyś zdenerwował Krasnoluda. Z drugiej strony, jeśli wyświadczysz Krasnoludowi jakąś przysługę, będzie on Ci bardzo wdzięczny i nie zapomni ci tego. A co zrobić, jeśli ktoś najpierw popełnił wielkie zło/wyświadczył wielką przysługę a potem postąpił zupełnie odwrotnie? Cóż, to dość trudne pytanie i nie ma na nie z góry ustalonej odpowiedzi. Każdy Krasnolud postąpiłby w takiej sytuacji tak, jak nakazuje mu to serce i sumienie, czyli możliwe że naprawdę różnie. Krasnoludy które stracą honor (we własnym mniemaniu – rzeczywistych przestępców czeka rzeczywista kara) golą głowę w irokeza a włosy stawiają na sztorc i zostają Zabójcami by szukać chwalebnej śmierci w bitwie. Klan i rodzina Życie Krasnoluda obraca się wokół Klanu i rodziny. Członkowie Klanu są ze sobą połączeni więzami krwi i wspólnymi przodkami. Często dzielą też ze sobą wspólne pochodzenie. Krasnoludy potrafią śledzić swą genealogię przez tysiąclecia, przekraczając nawet wyniki Niziołków. Ważnym elementem kultury krasnoludów jest nauka o dokonaniach przodków, założycieli klanów i innych ważnych Krasnoludów. Wbrew pozorom, teksty takie zawsze są pisane suchym, rzeczowym tonem, zgodnie z prawdą i nigdy nie starają się przypisać przodkom cech, których nie mieli. Niektórzy ludzcy uczeni nieszczególnie w to wierzą, ale prawdą jest, że kłamstwo jest bardzo rzadkie wśród krasnoludów. Pamięć klanu sięga daleko a zobowiązania rodzinne są zawsze brane na poważnie, nawet jeśli mają setki lat. Dług przodka spada na jego potomków, a później na ich potomków do czasu aż nie zostanie wypełniony w całości – a czasem dłużej. Ciągłe przymierze z Imperium Sigmara jest przykładem najczęściej cytowanym przez ludzkich uczonych by zilustrować tę zasadę. Krasnoludy nadal chronią Imperium z wdzięczności za czyn którego Sigmar dokonał tysiąclecia temu. Jednak jest także druga strona medalu – każda niesprawiedliwość jaka dotknie Krasnoluda jest traktowana jako niesprawiedliwość względem całego klanu. Z tego powodu każdy krasnolud może uznać że to jego obowiązkiem jest pomścić innego członka klanu. Okresy życia Krasnoludy starzeją się wolniej niż ludzie, żyją też o wiele dłużej co czasami jest przyczyną zazdrości ze strony ludzi. Nie słabną też na skutek starości, przynajmniej nie tak bardzo jak ludzie. Ich życie można podzielić na kilka okresów. Dzieciństwo Dzień Nadania Imienia jest zazwyczaj traktowany jako pierwszy dzień życia Krasnoluda. W tym dniu jego rodzice razem ze starszymi klanu a także z tak wieloma pokoleniami żyjących przodków jak się da, niosą dziecko do świątyń Grungniego i Valayi aby otrzymało błogosławieństwo Bogów Przodków. Pierwsze męscy członkowie klanu zabierają małego krasnoluda do świątyni Grungniego, gdzie jego narodziny wpisane są do klanowych zapisków. Później kobiety z klanu odbywają radosną procesję do świątyni Valayi, gdzie po otrzymaniu jej błogosławieństwa dziecko staje się członkiem klanu. Młodość Ludzie w Starym Świecie są traktowani jako dorośli w okolicach 16 roku życia. Krasnoludy zaś stają się takimi dopiero w okolicach 30-40 lat. Ich dzieciństwo spędzone jest na nauce rzemiosła klanu, tradycji i nauce walki. W dodatku krasnoludy obu płci uczą się podstaw górnictwa i metalurgii i muszą spędzić przynajmniej dwa lata w kopalniach swej twierdzy. Dorosłość Jednym z najważniejszych momentów w życiu Krasnoluda jest osiągnięcie dorosłości. Jest on wtedy zaprezentowany starszym klanu. Oferuje im on wtedy jakiś wytwór swojego rzemiosła, zależnie od rzemiosła klanowego. Krasnolud z klanu browarniczego może zaoferować trunek, kowal topór i tak dalej. Wtedy starsi dają członkowi klanu jego pierwszy zestaw narzędzi i insygnia klanowego rzemiosła. Jako młody Klanowicz, Krasnolud zaczyna kształtować swoją reputację wewnątrz klanu. Większość mężczyzn zostaje uczniami u któryś ze starszych członków klanu i dalej ćwiczy swoje rzemiosło. Krasnoludzkie kobiety zaczynają zaś myśleć o małżeństwie. Znaczna większość z nich żeni się z kimś spoza własnego klanu, ale z własnej twierdzy. Zdarzają się też jednak małżeństwa pomiędzy krasnoludami z różnych twierdz, szczególnie w przypadku uchodźców z twierdz które upadły dawno temu. Krasnoludki z królewskich klanów powinny wybierać sobie mężów także z takich klanów, ale w dalszym ciągu mają większa swobodę niż ich ludzkie odpowiedniczki. Dopuszczalne są małżeństwa między członkiniami rodów królewskich a innych, o ile kandydat na męża cieszy się odpowiednio dużym prestiżem i bogactwem. Długobrodzi W wieku 70 lat krasnoludy mogą brać uczniów spośród młodszych Krasnoludów i uczyć ich swego rzemiosła. W wieku 120 lat Krasnoludy osiągają status Długobrodych. Nie są jeszcze traktowani jako starsi klanu, ale są szanowani za swoją wiedzę, mądrość i umiejętności. Niektórzy z Długobrodych w dalszym ciągu biorą jeszcze uczniów, ale większość z nich woli zagłębiać sztuki swego rzemiosła bez potrzeby uważania na młodszych. Starsi klanowi Kiedy krasnolud osiąga wiek 150 lat, staje się członkiem rady klanowej, która rozstrzyga wszelkie sprawy ważne dla klanu. Są darzeni wielkim szacunkiem i estymą wśród młodszych krasnoludów. Krasnoludy żyją około 200-250 lat. Jeśli Krasnolud przekroczy 200 lat staje się Gormtrommi, czyli w dosłownym tłumaczeniu ‘wielkobrodym’. Kronikarze i mistrzowie run zazwyczaj są w tym wieku. Żyjący przodkowie Ci z Krasnoludów, którzy przekroczą 400 lat (co zdarza się naprawdę rzadko) są zwani żyjącymi przodkami i czczeni jako pobłogosławieni przez Bogów Przodków. Podczas gdy ludzie stają się coraz słabsi w miarę, jak się starzeją, siła i wigor żyjących przodków pozostają niezmienione. Zdaje się, że tylko obrażenia mogą im zaszkodzić. Niektórzy powiadają, że żyjący przodkowie są zbyt uparci by umrzeć, choć same krasnoludy zazwyczaj mówią że ‘mają lepsze rzeczy do roboty’. Wiedzieni przez żądzę osiągnięcia konkretnego celu, te starożytne Krasnoludy zdają się po prostu nie starzeć. Wielki Król Gotrek Starbreaker miał już 160 lat kiedy wybuchła Wojna o Zemste, a jednak osobiście poprowadził swój lud przez prawie 500 lat konfliktu ostatecznie pokonując Króla Feniksa w pojedynku i zabierając jego koronę jako rekompensatę. Usatysfakcjonowany, dołączył do przodków niedługo później, w wieku 655 lat. Śmierć i pogrzeb Według legend, to ziemia nadała życie Krasnoludom. Po śmierci ich ciała wracają do niej podczas gdy ich duch wędruje do Sal Przodków. Krasnoludy które umierają ze starości (co, niestety, jest bardzo rzadkie) potrafią wyczuć nadchodzącą śmierć. Wzywają więc wszystkich swych krewnych by wysłuchali ich ostatniej woli (coś jak testament, tyle ze przed śmiercią czytany) a ostatnie chwile życia spędzają z przyjaciółmi i rodziną. Gdy krasnolud umrze, jego ciało chowane jest w ziemi, a grób zostaje zapieczętowany. Nie wszystkie śmierci są tak proste. Wiele Krasnoludów ginie na polu bitwy, a przenoszenie ich ciał do rodzinnych twierdz jest zazwyczaj albo niepraktyczne, albo niemożliwe i zazwyczaj praktykuje się je tylko w wypadku ważnych krasnoludów takich jak król. Resztę ciał krasnoludy albo chowają na miejscu, albo nawet palą, by oszczędzić im losu pokarmu padlinożerców. Krasnoludzkie kobiety Obdarzane wielkim respektem, posiadają także wielką władzę polityczną. Ponieważ żyją zazwyczaj dłużej niż mężczyźni, więcej jest (proporcjonalnie oczywiście) w Radach Klanów kobiet niż w całym społeczeństwie. Najstarsza kobieta w klanie zasiada jako przewodnicząca Rady Klanowej. Według legendy Valaya pełniła tę rolę po odejściu Grimnira, ale niektórzy sugerują iż dzieje się tak dlatego, że Krasnoludy zazwyczaj starają się zachowywać spokój w obecności kobiety, dlatego jej obecność gwarantuje że inni będą trzymać emocje w ryzach. Królewskie klany są wyjątkiem od tej reguły – Król dzierży najwyższą władzę, dlatego trudno oczekiwać żeby kto inny zajmował pozycję przewodniczącego Rady Klanu. Nawet wtedy jednak, jego żona pozostaje jego najbliższą doradczynią i nierzadko ma duży wpływ na jego decyzje. To na krasnoludzkich kobietach spoczywa przetrwanie krasnoludzkiej rasy. Są one nauczycielkami młodych i zarządczyniami domów. Mimo tego, wiele jest reguł które je ograniczają. Bardzo niewiele z nich kiedykolwiek wychodzi poza mury swojej twierdzy. Mimo iż wszystkie potrafią walczyć zazwyczaj czynią to tylko w obronie własnych twierdz, jako że są zbyt ważne by walczyć na froncie. Widok kobiety na polu bitwy sprawia, że wszystkie krasnoludy podwajają swe wysiłki – kiedy krasnoludzka kobieta zostanie zabita lub pojmana jest to hańba dla całego klanu i żaden krasnolud nie pozwoli na to póki żyje. Małżeństwo W krasnoludzkim społeczeństwie kobiety są zazwyczaj dużo młodsze od swych małżonków, a większość mężczyzn może się spodziewać że umrze jako kawalerowie. Zawarcie małżeństwa jest traktowane przez krasnoludzkich mężczyzn jako wielkie osiągnięcie. W ludzkim społeczeństwie takie sytuacje mogłyby spowodować duża liczbę aranżowanych małżeństw w wyniku których bogaci mężowie wraz z małżeństwem przynosiliby wielkie sumy rodowi kobiety a ona nie miałaby nic do powiedzenia. Pośród krasnoludów jednak to kobieta ma ostatnie słowo jeśli chodzi o małżeństwo i jej przychylność traktowana jest jako wielki dar. Zaloty wśród Krasnoludów mogą obejmować znaczną liczbę klanów. Zaczynają się zazwyczaj gdy krasnoludzka kobieta i jej starsi klanowi zaczynają szukać jakiegoś znanego i szanowanego Krasnoluda z innych klanów. Kiedy porozumienie odnośnie wartościowych kandydatów jest osiągnięte, starsza klanu spotyka się ze swymi odpowiednikami z innych klanów by rozpocząć zaloty. Wybranie na kandydata na męża jest tak wielkim zaszczytem, że odmowa jest nie do pomyślenia. Kandydaci prześcigają się w tworzeniu arcydzieł swego rzemiosła by zwrócić na siebie uwagę wybranki. Dzień Przysięgi znaczony jest licznymi uroczystościami kończącymi się prezentacją prezentów przez kandydatów. Przyszła żona oddala się wtedy ze swoimi starszymi klanowymi by dokonać ich oględzin. Jakość i wykonanie prezentów jest bardzo ważne gdyż określa przydatność przyszłego męża dla klanu i jego zdolność do utrzymania rodziny. Kiedy osiągnięty zostanie konsensus (ostateczną decyzję posiada przyszła żona) decyzja zostaje ogłoszona. Rytuał zawarcia małżeństwa jest tylko formalnością – małżonkowie ruszają do Świątyni Valayi by tam wymienić przysięgi i podarunki. Raz jeszcze odbywają się przeróżne uroczystości i uczty, a później mąż towarzyszy żonie do ich nowego domu ustanowionego przez jej klan. Rozmnażanie Mimo iż nie jest tematem poruszanym w kulturalnym towarzystwie, krasnoludy rozmnażają się w takim sam sposób jak ludzie. To w czym się różnią to podejście do tego tematu. Krasnoludy są bardziej cywilizowane i pragmatyczne w tym względzie. Jako że mężczyźni przewyższają kobiety w stosunku mniej więcej trzy do jednego, to gdyby krasnoludy podchodziły do rozmnażania tak jak ludzie cała rasa zostałaby zniszczona w bratobójczej wojnie o pozostałe kobiety. Zamiast tego, krasnoludy stworzyły skomplikowany system etykiety i zalotów. Płodność Krasnoludów jest mniejsza od ludzkiej. Mimo iż żyją dłużej, krasnoludzkie kobiety rzadko mają więcej niż czwórkę dzieci. W krasnoludzkich twierdzach kapłanki Valayi zazwyczaj pomagają kobiecie przy porodzie. Zazwyczaj rodzą się pojedyncze dzieci, zaś bliźnięta są bardzo rzadkie i ich narodzenie traktowane jest jako szczególne błogosławieństwo Bogów Przodków. Ich narodziny są świętowane w całej Twierdzy, ze szczególnym uwzględnieniem dziękczynienia dla Valayi. Ważniejsi bogowie: Grungni - ojciec krasnoludów Grimnir - patron wojowników Valaya - bogini ogniska domowego, zdrowia i klanów Throrin Zabójca - bóg krasnoludzkich zabójców Morgrim - bóg krasnoludzkich inżynierów Smendir - patron kowali i hutników Thungni - patron kowali runów Gazul - pan podziemia Khazadzi maja bogaty panteon bogów, którym oddają cześć i których imiona mogą wzywać w razie potrzeby. Bogowie ci wywodzą się z dalekich przodków krasnoludzkiego rodu, lecz wpisali się czymś szczególnym w historię rasy, dzięki czemu zyskali odwieczny szacunek, a ich imiona powtarzane będą w opowieściach dopóki będzie stała ostatnia osada krasnoludzka. Sławne krasnoludy Wielki Król Thorgrim Stażnik Uraz Pochodzi z najstarszego i najzacniejszego rodu, a w jego żyłach płynie krew samego Grungniego. Od najmłodszych lat marzył o pomszczeniu wszystkich uraz, które są zapisane w Wielkiej Księdze Uraz, która towarzyszy mu zawsze(nawet podczas snu). Jest to zadanie niewykonalne nawet dla tysiąca pokoleń, ale gdy Krasnoludom zaświta jakaś myśl stają się zawzięte. Tradycja nakazuje by Król, gdy tylko zechce usiąść, siadał na Tronie Władzy. Do boju rusza dzierżąc wiele starożytnych i potężnych przedmiotów. Między innymi: Pancerz Skaldoura, Smoczą Koronę Karaz, Topór Grimnira i oczywiście Wielką Księgę Uraz. Thorek Żelazna Brew Thorek jest potężnym Kowalem Run. Sprawuje pieczę nad Kowadłem zagłady Karak Azul i prawdopodobnie jako jedyny z kowali run posiadł wszystkie jego tajemnice. Niektórzy powiadają, że jest najstarszym żyjącym Kowalem Run. Jedno jest pewne-w walce jest potężnym sprzymierzeńcem. Josef Bugman Najsłynniejszy krasnoludzki piwowar. Jego słynne piwa jak "XXXXXX" albo "Trollowe" nierzadko goszczą na krasnoludzkich stołach, nawet królewskich. Pewnego dnia Gobliny zniszczyły jego Browar. Od tego czasu on i jego towarzysze poprzysięgli zemstę na Goblinach. Zdarza się, że jego banda wyskakuje wprost z dziczy i dołącza się do armii Krasnoludów przed bitwą z Goblinami. Gotrek Gurnisson Gotrek jest krasnoludem, który w przeszłości popełnił straszliwy czyn, który przyniósł wielką hańbę jego rodzinie i klanowi. Zbrodnia była tak ogromna, że Gotrek podjął się życia jako zabójca trolli, poszukując honorowej śmierci, walcząc przeciwko potworom i innym niebezpiecznym istotom. Gotrek posiada wygląd typowego krasnoludzkiego zabójcy: umięśniony, pokryty tatuażami, z brodą farbowaną na rudo (zawiązaną w liczne warkocze); jego włosy uformowane są na irokeza, również ufarbowane na rudo. Podczas jednej z walk stracił jedno oko. W czasie walki używa ciężkiego topora. Gildie Klanowe/Cechy Klanowe: Klany Krasnoludzkie są definiowane przez rzemiosło do jakiego przynależą. Dzieje się tak z każdym klanem oprócz klanów królewskich których członkowie mogą wykonywać taki zawód jaki chcą. Podczas gdy Klany są zazwyczaj ograniczone do jednej większej Twierdzy lub kilku mniejszych osad, większość gildii klanowych ma swoje siedziby w każdej ocalałej twierdzy. Dla przykładu : W Karaz-a-Karak jest pięć klanów jubilerskich. W tą liczbę nie wliczają się klany jubilerskie z upadłych twierdz które zachowują swoją klanową odrębność i zachowają ją tak długo aż ich rodzinna twierdza zostanie odbita i im przywrócona. Główne gildie klanowe: Płatnerze i zbrojmistrzowie Nie jest zaskoczeniem że ta gildia jest jedną z większych w krasnoludzkim społeczeństwie. Ich umiejętności sprawiają, że ich usługi są pożądane w całym Starym Świecie i jest to jedna z najbogatszych gildii. Tworza oni zbroje i broń wszelkiego rodzaju, od skórzanych po gromrilowe, od sztyletów do wielkich toporów bojowych. Broń runiczna podpada pod Mistrzów Run natomiast gildia Inżynierów tworzy machiny bojowe. Klany płatnerskie można znaleźć wszędzie, gdzie żyją Krasnoludy. Największy z nich, i zarazem najważniejszy rezyduje w Karak Azul. Stąd eksportowana jest broń do innych twierdz krasnoludzkich a także do ziem ludzi, nawet tak dalekich jak Estalia czy Arabia. Browarnicy Jedna z najsławniejszych Krasnoludzkich gildii, można ją znaleźć wszędzie tam gdzie żyją Krasnoludy. W większych twierdzach jest nawet do dziesięciu klanów browarniczych. Browarnicy szczycą się smakiem swych trunków i rywalizacja między klanami jest powszechna. Jednym z najbardziej znanych wyrobów browarników jest Gorzkie XXXXXX Bugmana. Jest często spożywane nawet w miejscach takich jak dwór imperatora czy Wielkiego Króla Karaz-a-Karak. Inżynierowie Gildia ta także jest bardzo powszechna, liczebnością przewyższa ją zaledwie kilka innych. Ma nawet reprezentację w ziemiach ludzi. Ich zakres działań sięga od machin oblężniczych przez hydrauliczne pompy do pancernych parowców. Niektórzy inżynierowie wykształcają specjalizację, jak na przykład stoczniowcy z Barak Varr, saperzy, alchemicy, hydrauliczni inżynierowie z Zhufbaru czy piloci. Inżynierowie są przywiązanymi do tradycji wynalazcami którzy szczycą się swym rzemiosłem i zazdrośnie go strzegą. Głównym zadaniem gildii Inżynierów jest zachowanie wiedzy i standardów pracy w Karaz Ankor. Innowacyjność jest raczej potępiana na rzecz starych, sprawdzonych metod. Jest to jeden z powodów dla którego ludzie produkują nowe maszyny i wynalazki znacznie szybciej niż krasnoludy. Jest to także jeden z powodów dla których ludzkie maszyny wybuchają znacznie szybciej. Najwyższą karą w Gildii jest niesławny Rytuał Nogawek. Gdy Krasnolud zostanie uznany za zbyt innowacyjnego czy znieważającego tradycję zostaje wydalony z gildii. Wielu takich wygnańców znajduje potem miejsce w Imperialnej Gildii Inżynierów gdzie ich usługi są wielce pożądane. Tak naprawdę wiele ludzkich wynalazków to pomysły wygnańców z krasnoludzkich gildii. Farmerzy i pasterze Tę gildię znaleźć można tylko w górskich twierdzach krasnoludów. Składa się ona teraz głównie z łowców i traperów. W niektórych twierdzach hodowane są odmiany ziarna które nie potrzebują tak dużo światła jak normalne, a także często wypasają różne górskie zwierzęta. Ta gildia zmniejszyła się jednak znacznie ostatnimi czasy i wiele twierdz polega teraz na handlu z ludźmi. Jednym z ważniejszych składników krasnoludzkiej diety jest ser, który to krasnoludy lubią najbardziej kiedy jest już trochę podstarzały i twardy. Znany żart Niziołków mówi, że w razie oblężenia można go użyć jako amunicji. Uzdrowiciele Początków tej gildii klanowej należy się doszukiwać u bogini Valayi w Wieku Bogów Przodków. Skupia ona zielarzy, medyków i chirurgów. Może się poszczycić skutecznością o jakiej ludzcy medycy mogą tylko pomarzyć. Wielokrotnie ludzie prosili krasnoludzkich medyków o pomoc w różnorakich sprawach. Członkowie tej gildii podążają także za krasnoludzkimi armiami w bitwie. Krasnoludzka teoria medyczna zakłada, by patrzyć na ciało jak na maszynę, która ma działać w określony sposób, może się zepsuć na kilka sposobów ale wszystko można naprawić stosując odpowiednią metodę. Jest to znacząco różne od ludzkich teorii o ‘złych humorach’, astrologicznych aspektach chorób czy klątwach, ale jak na razie dialog między ludzkimi i krasnoludzkimi medykami nie został nawiązany w szerszym stopniu. Jubilerzy Wyroby tej gildii sprawiły, że jest ona jedną z najbogatszych, a z jej pracą nie może się równać żadna inna w Starym Świecie. Jej wyroby są niewyobrażalnie drogie a jej członkowie niewyobrażalnie bogaci. Poza obrabianiem klejnotów kontroluje ona także wybijanie krasnoludzkich monet. Główna siedziba tej gildii znajdowała się w Karak Azgal zanim upadło, teraz rezyduje w Karaz-a-Karak. Kowale Gildia kowali produkuje wszelkie metalowe przedmioty użytkowe, czym odróżnia się od gildii płatnerzy i zbrojmistrzów. Produkują więc oni narzędzia, gwoździe, patelnie, wiadra i wszelkie inne wyroby potrzebne do codziennego życia. Jak większość krasnoludzkich przedmiotów także te są bardzo pożądane. Zwłaszcza niziołki wysoko cenią krasnoludzkie garnki i patelnie. Górnicy Jest to jedna z najstarszych i największych gildii. Według tradycji została założona przez samego Grungniego. Gildia ta zajmuje się wydobywaniem metali i kamieni szlachetnych. Niektóre krasnoludzkie osady składają się z samych klanów górniczych. Tak wielki jest szacunek krasnoludów dla sztuki górnictwa, że każdy krasnolud niezależnie od klanu, rzemiosła a nawet płci, musi spędzić przynajmniej dwa lata w kopalniach swojej twierdzy. Kronikarze Kronikarze są uczonymi i historykami swojej rasy. Ich główną rolą jest zapisywać, przeglądać i zachowywać zapiski swoich twierdz, wliczając Księgi Pamięci i Księgi Uraz. Wielu z nich spędza całe życie w twierdzach, szukając wzmianek o tomach i twierdzach straconych w czasie Wojen Goblińskich. Niektórzy na własną rękę wyruszają je odzyskać. Budowniczy Od zarania dziejów inne rasy zazdrościły Krasnoludom ich kamieniarstwa. Ich fortyfikacje i podziemne twierdze przetrwały próbę czasu i szaleńcze najazdy ich nieprzyjaciół. Właściwie, największym niebezpieczeństwem dla dzieł budowniczych jest zdrada samej ziemi. Eksplozje wulkaniczne i trzęsienia ziemi z początkiem Wojen Goblińskich bardzo osłabiły obronę Twierdz, narażając je na atak. W końcu jednak fortyfikacje zostały odbudowane a obrona umocniona. Umiejętności budowniczych są bardzo pożądane przez ludzi i często budowali oni olśniewające budowle na ziemiach człeczyn, a wcześniej elfów. Wśród przykładów jest na przykład Wielka Katedra Sigmara w Altdorfie czy Wielka Świątynia Ulryka w Middenheim. thumb Wojownicy Gildia wojowników jest bezdyskusyjnie największa i można ją znaleźć w każdej twierdzy. Te klany dostarczają elitarnych wojowników dla krasnoludzkich armii. Niektóre klany specjalizują się w użyciu konkretnych broni, jak na przykład kusz czy strzelb. Najlepsi wojownicy mogą wejść w skład któregoś z trzech elitarnych stowarzyszeń : Młotodzierżców, Łamaczy Żelaza lub Długobrodych. Młotodzierżcy są osobistą gwardią króla lub Głownego Starszego (w mniejszych osadach). Łamacze Żelaza strzegą podziemnych tuneli i kopalń przed straszliwymi monstrami spod powierzchni ziemi. Długobrodzi z kolei nie są w ścisłym sensie osobnym stowarzyszeniem, jest to po prostu grupa starych weteranów wojennych, którzy walczyli w tylu bitwach i pokonali tylu wrogów, że młodym krasnoludom ciężko to sobie nawet wyobrazić. Krasnoludzcy'' ''Strażnicy Nie wszystkie krasnoludy żyją w potężnych, podgórskich twierdzach. Niektóre klany egzystują na powierzchni, handlując ludźmi i prowadząc własne kopalne czy browary. Dla takich klanów walka z zielonoskórymi to codzienność. Tradycją stało się już, że takie krasnoludy jednoczą się, by bronić swoich społeczności przed wrogimi atakami czy ścigać napastników. Takie oddziały nazywane są właśnie strażnikami. Ci wojownicy, uzbrojeni w ulubione topory oraz kusze, krwawo rozprawiają się z każdym wrogiem krasnoludów. Zmiana gildii klanowej Tradycja nakazuje krasnoludom należeć do gildii klanowej takiej, jak klan ich matki. W niektórych przypadkach możliwa jest jednak zmiana gildii klanowej. Wybór ten jest zazwyczaj dokonywany w młodym wieku i zatwierdzany przez Radę Starszych. Później rozpoczynają się negocjację z klanem do którego młody krasnolud chciałby przystąpić w zamian. Jeśli pertraktacje się powiodą, odbywa się ceremonia w której młody krasnolud jest adoptowany do innego klanu i witany w nowej gildii. Powiedzenia Khazadów ''': '''Bogactwo "Brak złota to brak ochrony przed przeciwnościami losu" Wiek "Sprawdzianem tarczy jest to, jak sprawuje się w bitwie. Sprawdzianem trunku jest to, jak smakuje. Sprawdzianem budynku jest to, jak długo stoi. Sprawdzianem istoty jest to, jak długo zdoła przeżyć" Umiejętności „Ostrza wrogów mogą pozbawić cię życia. Złodzieje mogą pozbawić cię złota. Oszczerstwa mogą pozbawić cię honoru. Ale umiejętność, którą raz zdobędziesz, zachowujesz na zawsze." Honor "Złoto nie może kupić straconego honoru, ani rzemiosło nie może go naprawić" Opowieść o Krasnoludzkim Honorze : "Rabusie otoczyli wóz kręgiem, było ich pięciu. Dwóch mierzyło z łuków, a reszta trzymała w rękach miecze, oszczepy, maczugi. Przerażony kupiec przytulił swoją żonę i gromadkę dzieci, próbując zasłonić ich własnym ciałem. Na dwóch wozach miał cały majątek, który udało mu się wywieźć ze zmiecionego przez hordę Erlenswalden. Herszt rabusiów zawołał do dwóch zbrojnych, których wynajął kupiec: - Nic do was nie mam. Idźcie sobie, albo zostańcie z nami. Podzielimy się i pieniędzmi i kobietą. Jeden z najemników, postawny mężczyzna w półpancerzu i skórzanych nagolennikach, popatrzył wokoło i zaczął się oddalać, aż wszedłszy w linię drzew odwrócił się i uciekł. - A ty krasnoludzie? Dołączysz do nas? To nie twoja sprawa, by za nią umierać. - Wiedziałem, co robię człowieku, gdy zgodziłem się ich chronić. Zostanę. - Zanim cię zabijemy, powiedz – banita zadrwił – za co warto ginąć, za pół złotej korony? - Nie człowieku, za dane słowo. Krasnolud podniósł tarczę i rzucił się do ataku." Twierdze Ważniejsze twierdze w Górach Krańca Świata to: * Karak Vlag * Karak Ungor (Góra Czerwonego Oka - podbita) * Karak Kadrin 'Nazwę tej Twierdzy tłumaczy się jako "Twierdza na Przełęczy". Znana jest także pod nazwą Twierdzy Zabójców, ponieważ mieści się w niej główna świątynia Kultu Zabójców. Jest siedzibą zawziętych klanów, które pilnują, by owa przełęcz i szlak handlowy na niej były otwarte. I mimo wielu oblężeń radzą z tym sobie znakomicie. * '''Zhufbar ' jej armia ma najwięcej broni palnej ze wszystkich wojsk z Karaz Ankor (Królestwa Krasnoludów) a jej garnizon to 15.000 wojowników i inżynierów. * '''Karak Varn (zniszczona przez trzęsienia ziemi, podbita) * Karaz-a-Karak - Wieczny Szczyt/Wieczna Twierdza Największa krasnoludzka Twierdza, mieszcząca dwór Króla oraz Stolicę Imperium Krasnoludów . Nigdy nie została zdobyta, jej nazwa z języka krasnoludzkiego "Najbardziej Trwała" jej garnizon liczy ok 15.000 wojowników lecz większość z nich odpiera ataki lub patroluje niebezpieczne kopalnie i poddrogę . * Karak Drazh (podbita stała się fortecą orków) * Karak Osiem Szczytów - Vala-Azrilungol - Karak Odro Karaz – Królowa Srebrnych Głębin/Karak Osiem Szczytów '''Twierdza zdobyta gdy skaveny zaatakowały ją w tym samym czasie co orki. Krasnoludy zostały wyparte do Przełęczy Czarnego Ognia i osiadły w Imperium. '''5462KK 2462KI Belegar Ironhammer z klanu Angrund, potomek Króla Lunna odzyskuje część Twierdzy i ogłasza się Królem, twierdza jest w stanie stałego oblężenia. * Karak Azul '''"Żelazny Szczyt" to miejsce najbogatszych złóż żelaza, a występują także złoża innych metali i kamieni szlachetnych. Jak nietrudno się domyślić jest siedzibą wielu znakomitych kowali, i niewiele jest broni mogących się równać z wytwarzanymi tutaj. * '''Karak Azgal W Górach Czarnych: * Karak Hirn '''Leżąca w górach Czarnych mieści wiele kopalni i placówek handlowych. Jej nazwa-Twierdza Rogu pochodzi od charakterystycznego dźwięku rogu wywoływanego przez jedną z jaskiń podczas wiatru. * '''Karak Izor (na granicy Gór Przeskoku) W Górach Szarych * Karak Norn 'Jest to Twierdza uboga w minerały, które przyciągałyby Krasnoludów, toteż młode Krasnoludy często wyjeżdżają stąd na poszukiwanie skarbów na wschodzie. Twierdza nadbrzeżna leżąca nad Czarna Zatoką, ważny ośrodek handlowy * 'Barak Varr '''Jest to Twierdza wyjątkowa, gdyż jako jedyna leży na wybrzeżu. Tu znajdują się krasnoludzkie stocznie i baza krasnoludzkiej floty. jest najbardziej otwartą na świat krasnoludzką Twierdzą. '''Wielcy Królowie Khazadów : Złoty Wiek (-3000 to -2000) 1. Snorri Whitebeard -4420 do -2800 Pierwszy Wielki Król po odejściu Bogów Pzodków. Doczekał Złotego Wieku swego Imperium i ustanowił pokojowe relacje z elfami. 2. Thorik Snorrisson -2800 do -2572 3. Gorim Ironhammer -2572 do -2400 4. Vikram Gorimsson -2400 do -2286 5. Kallon Vikramsson -2286 do -2146 6. Gurni Hammerfist -2146 do -2050 Wiek Wojen (-2000 do 0) 7. Gotrek Starbreaker -2050 do -1502 Wielki Król podczas Wojny o Zemstę. Zabił Caledora w pojedynku i zbarał jego koronę. Umarł w wieku 655 lat po tym jak ostatnia elfia kolonia została spalona do ziemi. Snorri Halfhand syn Gotreka, byłby następnym Królem, ale został zabity w -1974KI przez Caledora II. Jego kuzyn, Morgrim, został Królem. 8. Morgrim "Elgidum" Ironbeard -1502 do -1460 Bratanek Króla Gotreka, został jego dziedzicem po śmierci Snorriego. Odznaczył się w Wojnie o Zemstę zabijając Imladrika, brata Caledora II w bitwie o Oeragor -1968KI. Został Królem w bardzo podeszłym wieku, co wyjaśnia krótki czas jego rządów. To za jego panownia padła pierwsza twierdza- Karak Ungor, także Karak Varn i dziesiątki pomniejszych osad. Być może także smutek i zgryzota tym spowodowane przyśpieszyły jego śmierć. 9. Morgrim Blackbeard -1460 do -1220 To podczas jego rządów utworzono jednostkę Młotodzierżców. 10. Dwinbar Morgrimson -1220 do -1140 11. Zamnil Irongrip -1140 do -1052 12. Yorri Stormcrow -1052 do -975 13. Maldrek Stoneanvil -975 do -843 14. Olin Maldreksson -843 do -645 15. Enik Olinsson -645 do -512 16. Kazgar Eniksson -512 do -441 17. Logan Proudbeard -441 do -376 Podczas jego rządów wynaleziono działa i użyto poraz pierwszy w obronie Karaz-a-Karak w -380KI. 18. Gundrun Blueaxe -376 do -252 19. Hagred Gundrunson -252 do -168 20. Norgrim Sharpedge -168 do -102 Wiek Bohaterów (0 do 1500) 21. Kurgan Ironbeard -102 do 215 Pojmany przez orków, uratowany przez Sigmara. Wręczył mu w zamian Ghal Maraz. Walczył na przełęczy Czarnego Ognia. Wciąż był Królem gdy Sigmar abdykował i zwrócił mu Ghal Maraz. 22. Grom Kurgansson 215 do 290 23. Rorek Scarface 290 do 402 24. Skag Ironhelm 402 do 498 25. Duregar Giftgiver 498 do 604 Oddał Ghal Maraz Sigismundowi Zdobywcy. 26. Finn Sourscowl 604 do 755 27. Elmador Finnson 755 do 920 Został porwany przez orków razem z bratem Oldorem. Został wyzwolony przez Dorina Heldoura I Katalina Kandooma z podziemi Czarnej Grani. 28. Mordin Axehelm 920 do 995 29. Snorri Mordinson 995 do 1112 30. Gorim Snorrison 1112-1252 31. Thungni Oath-Holder 1252-1368 Zachował neutralność w obliczu wojny domowej w Imperium. 32. Haakon Orcbane 1368-1440 33. Grundhar Bronze Bandages 1440 do 1532 Karaz-a-Karak zostało oblężone ale oblężenie zostało przerwane przez interwencję Bretońskich rycerzy. Król wręczył ich przywódcy gromrilowy hełm jako podziękowanie (około 1452) od 1500 do teraz 34. Hargrem Greybeard 1532 do 1630 35. Gottri Strongwill 1630 do 1707 36. Kendrak Gottrison 1707 do 1810 37. Ulther Kendrakson 1810 do 1870 38. Bardin Ultherson 1870 do 1972 39. Grindol Mardinson 1972 do 2010 40. Alrik Deathdealer 2010 do 2205 Pomógł Imperium w walce z Wampirzymi Książetami. Zginął zepchnięty z klifu w czasie walki o Czarne Wodospady. Mimo tego, jego wróg, gobliński wódz Gorkil Eye Gouger także zginął a jego armia poszła w rozsypkę. 41. Balun Alriksson 2205 do 2303 42. Thorgrim Strażnik Uraz 2303 do teraz Poprowadził obronę Karaz-a-Karak i wysłał pomoc do Kislevu podczas Wielkiej Wojny z Chaosem. Po objęciu tronu przysiągł, że będzie się starał wymazać wszystkie urazy z Wielkiej Księgi Uraz. Jest czynnym i dość ważnym graczem w trwającej Burzy Chaosu – jako wierny sprzymierzeniec Imperium wysłał mu na pomoc wiele oddziałów i zaopatrzenia. 'Kalendarium' KK - Kalendarz Krasnoludzki KI - Kalendarz Imperialny '-2000KK – 5000KI' Prowadzone przez Grungniego i innych Bogów Przodków Krasnoludy rozpoczynają kolonizacje Gór Krańca Świata. Vala-Azrilungol (Karak Odro Karaz – Królowa Srebrnych Głębin/Karak Osiem Szczytów) założona. '-1650KK -4650 KI' Krasnoludy docierają do północnej granicy Gór Krańca Świata. Część wyrusza na wschód w Góry Płaczu, część na północ do Norski. Większość wraca na południe. Karak Izril/Karak Azgal (Twierdza Klejnotów/Twierdza Skarbów) założona. Grimnir zabija Urmskaladraka (Kalgalanosa) – ojca wszystkich smoków. '-1550KK -4450KI' Karaz-a-Karak (Wieczny Szczyt/Wieczna Twierdza) założone przez Valaye. Grudni tworzy Tron Władzy. Elfy zakładają Sith Rionnasc’namistahtir u ujscia Reiku. '-1500KK -4500KI' Nadejście Chaosu. Krasnoludy z Norski i Gór Płaczu odcięte od reszty. Pierwsze spotkanie elfów i Krasnoludów. Przymierze zawarte. '-1420KK -4420KI' Grimnir Nieustraszony znika na Pustkowiach Chaosu. Z pokonaniem Chaosu, Valaya i Grungni odchodzą. '-1200KK -4200KI' Założenie Karak Drazh (Twierdzy Głębi), Karak Kadrin (Twierdzy Przełęczy) i Karak Varn (Twierdzy Jeziora). Krasnoludy z Norski zakładają Karka Drak. '-1119KK -4119KI' Krasnoludzkie i elfie armie wypierają Chaos ze Starego Świata. Handel rozkwita. Karak Vlag (Twierdza Pustki), Karak Ungnor (Twierdza Jaskiń), Zhufbar (Brama Grzmotu) i Barak Varr (Morska Brama) założone. 0KK -3000KI Początek Złotego Wieku Krasnoludów. Założenie Karaz Ankor, Karaz-a-Karak stolicą. 161KK -2839KI Przysięga przyjaźni między Krasnoludami a elfami. Krasnoludy budują mur wokół Sith Rionnasc’namisthathir 500KK -2500KI Używając ognia z wulkanu Karag Dron (Góra Grzmotu) Wielki Rurmistrz Kurgaz wykuwa z gromrilu Kowadła Zagłady. 995KK -2005KI Wielka Zdrada niszczy stosunki Krasnoludzko-Elfickie. Wysokie Elfy są oskarżane o ataki. 1003KK -1997KI Początek Wojny o Zemstę(Wojny o Brodę jak zwały tę wojnę Wysokie Elfy). 1026KK -1974KI Snorri Halfhand, Syn Gotreka Starbreakera, zabity w pojedynku prez Caledora II. 1032KK -1968KI Krasnoludy pokonują elfy w bitwie o Oeragor. Morgrim Halfhand zabija Imladrika. 1050KK -1950KI W poszukiwaniu rudy, krasnoludzki klan osiedla się w pobliżu ludzkiego miasta Tylos, pomiędzy Górami Irrana i Morzem Tileańskim. 1120KK -1880KI Ludzie w Tylos budują z pomocą ludzi świątynie. Budowa trwa 100 lat. Bitwa w Czarnej Zatoce kończy się zwycięstwem Krasnoludów, gdyż krasnoludzkie statki są w stanie zręcznie manewrować w małej przestrzeni wokół Barak Varr, czego elfickie okręty zrobić nie mogą. 1220KK -1780KI Świątynia w Tylos ukończona. Na miasto spada deszcz spaczenia, całe zostaje zniszczone opanowane przez gigantyczne szczury, a później zapada się w mokradła. 1440KK -1560KI Bitwa Trzech Wież, czternaste oblężnie Tor Alessi. Krasnoludy pokonują elfy w tytanicznej bitwie. Gotrek zabija Caledora i zabiera Koronę Feniksa jako rekompensatę. 1491KK -1509KI Król Feniks odwołuje armie Wysokich Elfów do Ulthuanu. Pozostałe kolonie widzą to jako zdradę. 1498KK -1502KI Sith Rionnasc’namishathir upada po długim oblężeniu i jest spalone do ziemi. 1499KK -1501KI Wojna o Zemstę (Wojna o Brodę - według Elfów) kończy się odwrotem Wysokich Elfów. Krasnoludy są zwycięskie, ale zdziesiątkowane. Athel-Loren założone w Lesie Loren. 1500KK -1500KI Aktywność wulkaniczna i trzęsienia ziemi niszczą Undgrin Ankor, izolując twierdze Krasnoludzkie. Armie Krasnoludów powracają do Karaz Ankor. Wojny Goblińskie rozpoczynają się wraz z upadkiem Karak Ungor. 1501KK -1499KI Karak Varn zostaje zalane i zdewastowane przez Gobliny i Skaveny. 1502KK -1498KI Złe ziemie opanowane przez orków. Krasnoludzkie kopalnie Ekrund upadają na rzecz Zielonoskórych. Wieże strażnicze na przełęczy Wściekłego Psa zostają opuszczone albo upadają. 1543KK -1457KI Gunbad upada na rzecz orków. 1613KK -1387KI Rozpoczyna się Wojna Srebrnej Drogi. Po 20 latach walk, Góra Srebrnej Włóczni, jedna z najbogatszych krasnoludzkich kopalń, upada w ręce orków. 1638KK -1362 Krasnoludy zmuszone wycofać się ze wschodnich Gór Krańca Świata. Karak Izor założone w Górach Czarnych. 1750KK -1250KI Rozpoczynają się wojny trolli. Osady Valhorn i Budrikhorn na południe od Karaz-a-Karak zniszczone przez Trolle. 1755KK -1245KI Próby odzyskania Srebrnej Włóczni i Gunbadu spełzają na niczyim mimo początkowych sukcesów. 1815KK -1185KI Kowal run Kadrin Redmane prowadzi ekspedycję by odbić Karak Varn. Krasnoludy wydobywają gromril z okolic. Karak Hirn założone w Górach Szarych. 1864KK -1136KI Redmane zabity w zasadzce przez orków. Karak Norn założone nad lasem Loren. 2025KK -975KI Bitwa Tysiąca Ran – próba odbicia Karak Ungor spełza na niczym. 2250KK -750KI Orkowy atak na Karak Vlag się nie udaje, ale Karak Azul jest częściowo okupowane przez następne 10 lat. 2299KK -701KI Krasnoludzcy górnicy w Vala-Azrilungol wbijają się przez przypadek w tunel Skavenów. Rozpoczynają się ataki na twierdzę. 2350KK -650KI Baragor, pierwszy Król-Zabójca, poświęca świątynie Grimnira w Karak Kadrin. 2487KK -513KI Vala-Azriliungol upada na rzecz zielonoskórych i skavenów po ponad 150 latach walk. Król Lunn zapieczętowywuje groby królów i miasto zostaje opuszczone. 2531KK -469KI Karak Drazh zniszczone przez orków. Poza Karak Azul, regiony pomiędzy Przełęczą Wściekłego Psa a Górą Ognistą opanowane przez Orków. 2580KK -420KI Karaz-a-Karak wstrząśnięte eksplozją po tym, jak Krasnoludy wynajdują proch. 2620KK -380KI Kolejna wielka fala orków. Wiele mniejszych osad zniszczonych, ale Karaz-a-Karak się utrzymuje. Działa użyte poraz pierwszy. Rok później horda orków zostaje pokonana w Bitwie o Czarną Wodę. 2750KK -250KI Wzmożony handel z ludźmi z terenów Imperium. Krasnoludy spotykają elfy z Athel Loren. Nie skończyło się to dla brodaczy zbyt miło. 2985KK -15KI Kurgan Żelaznobrody porwany przez orków i uratowany przez Sigmara. Ten otrzymuje w zamian Ghal Maraz. 2999KK -1KI Bitwa o Przełęcz Czarnego Ognia. Wielkie zwycięstwo Ludzi i Krasnoludów. 3000KK 0KI Założenie Imperium. Handel rozkwita. 3050KK 50KI Sigmar znika w Górach Krańca Świata. 3501KI 501KI Salzezmund II Zdobywca dokonuje aneksji Jałowej Krainy. Z jego armiami, niektóre Krasnoludy powracają do dawnej elfie kolonii Rionnasc’namishathir teraz znanej jako Marienburg. 3657KK 657KI Thori Gundrikson odkrywa gromril w jaskiniach niedaleko Czarnej Wody. Rozpoczyna się wydobycie. Inżynierowie z Zhufbaru tworzą hydraulicznie napędzane maszyny do wydobywania i przetapiania rudy. 3662KK 662KI Kopalnie przy Czarnej Wodzie zniszczone przez Skaveny. 3685KK 685KI Dorin Heldour przynosi Wielkiemu Królowi skórę smoka Fryskara 3892KK 892KI Największy rurmistrz wszechczasów – Krag Ponury, wykuwa swoją pierwszą runę pod okiem mistrza Moreka Furrowbrowa. 4022KK 1022KI Krasnoludzcy inżynierowie z Karaz-a-Karak wynajdują silnik praowy. 4032KK 1032KI Skalf Zabójca Smoków zabija Garuga Straszliwego i obejmuje władanie w Karak Azgal. Krasnoludy nie odzyskują samej twierdzy, tylko zakładają miasto ponad nią. 4111KK 1111KI Czarna Zaraza szaleje w Imperium. Krasnoludy opierają się pladze i odpierają podziemne ataki Skavenów 4152KK 1152KI Inżynierowie z Barak Varr tworzą pierwszy opancerzony parowiec. W Imperium rozpoczyna się Era Wojen. Krasnoludy ogłaszają neutralność. 4350KK 1350KI Armia Krasnoludów z Karak Norn pokonana przez Leśne Elfy. 4360KK 1360KI Początek Imperialnej Wojny Domowej. Wszystkie strony konfliktu próbują sprzymierzyć się z Krasnoludami, te jednak zachowują neutralność i umacniają swe Twierdze by chronić wschodnią granicę Imperium. 4470KK 1470KI Zabójca Smoków Throrin Szalon zabija smoka Skaladraka w kolicach Karak Kadrin. 4547KK 1547KI Wiek Trzech Imperatorów w Imperium. Krasnoludy nadal neutralne. 4550KK 1550KI Inżynierowie w Karaz-a-Karak wynajdują działo ogniste. 4707KK 1707KI Gorbad atakuje Imperium. Jest niepowstrzymany przez pięć lat, później umiera i banda się rozpada. 4812KK 1812KI Krasnoludy z Barak Varr ulepszają parowce. Palna broń ręczna wprowadzona do arsenału Karaz Ankor. 4991KK 1991KI Proch i działa wkraczają do Imperialnego arsenału 5010KK 2010KI Wojny Wampirzych Książąt rozpoczynają się dewastacją Ostermarku przez Vlada von Carsteina. Krasnoludy, zarówno te z Karaz Ankor jak i te z Imperium, biorą udział w wielu bitwach. 5205KK 2205KI Bitwa Czarnych Wodospadów kończy się ucieczką Goblinów, ale Wielki Król Alrik ginie zepchnięty z klifu. Krasnoludy z Karaz Ankor odkrywają prawdę o Krasnoludach Chaosu. Nowy rodzaj mniejszych statków dołączony do floty Barak Varr. 5301KK 2301KI Chaos atakuje Praag. Karak Vlag znika razem z wszystkimi mieszkańcami. Karaz-a-Karak atakowane, ale utrzymuje się. 5302KK 2302KI Praag upada. Krasnoludy przyłączają się do armii cara i bronią Kislevu. Razem z armią Magnusa pobożnego, są kluczowe jeśli chodzi o zatrzymanie Chaosu. 5303KK 2303KI W ostatniej bitwie w Lesie Grovod, Krasnoludy z Karaz Ankor odkrywają Krasnoludy z Norski. Wielki Król Karaz Ankor zaprasza Wielkiego Króla Krasnoludów z Norski na uroczystości do Karaz-a-Karak. 5420KK 2420KI Gobliński wódz Grom pokonuje armię Krasnoludów wysłaną przeciw niemu a potem przez cztery lata demoluje Imperium. 5462KK 2462KI Baelgar, potomek Króla Lunna odzyskuje część Vala-Azrilungol. Twierdza pozostaje w stanie permanentnego oblężenia. 5498KK 2498KI Bitwa Szczęk. Armia orków pokonana na przełęczy Wściekłego Psa. W Barak Varr powstaje niszczyciel, najpotężniejszy dotąd pancernik parowy.\ 5503KK 2503KI Orkowie atakują Karak Azul i porywają wielu członków rodziny Króla Kazodora. Jego syna, Kazrika, pozostawiają ogolonego i przybitego do ojcowskiego tronu. Uciekają z więźniami do Czarnej Grani. 5510KK 2510KI Wiedzione przez Ungrima Żelazną Pięść, armie Krasnoludzkie pokonują orków w bitwie o Przełęcz Zlamanej Nogi. Ungrim otrzymuje płaszcz runiczny ze skóry smoka od Thorgrima Strażnika Uraz, Wielkiego Króla. 5519KK 2519KI Armia goblinów atakuje znienacka Zhufbar. Wysłana zostaje odsiecz z Karaz-a-Karak, pod wodzą Wielkiego Króla. Później okazuje się, że gobliny uciekały przed większym zagrożeniem – armią ogrów. Ta zostaje rozbita przez połączone siły armii Zhufbaru, Karaz-a-Karak i posiłków z Nuln. Jest to Bitwa Tysiąca Dział – największa koncentracja ognia artyleryjskiego w dziejach. 5523KK (teraz) 2523KI Wybucha Burza Chaosu. Karaz-a-Karak zaatakowane, ale utrzymuje się. Na Przełęczy Pod Szczytem, armie Karak Kadrin pod wodzą Króla Ungrima pokonują Vardeka Kroma, herolda Archaona. Jako, że wielu orków wyruszyło dołączyć do Grimgora Żelaznoskórego, Thorgrim Strażnik Uraz rozkazuje królowi Karak Hirn, Alrikowi, oczyścić Srebrną Drogę i odbić Gunbad. Tego dnia wiele uraz zostaje wymazanych i wiele starych skarbów zostaje odzyskanych. Kategoria:Królestwa Krasnoludów